V707
by Angel's hell
Summary: un joue de grand blizzard sur une île hivernale, luffy et nos amis vont faire une découverte surprenante: une jeune fille amnésique qui semble connaître Zorro, alors que lui, il ne l'a jamais vu...Chap 2!
1. Chapter 1

Tada ! une petite fiiic ! ce n'est pas ma première, mais c'est la première que je publie sur ce site ! moi, Angel, grande fan de One piece, groupie de Zorro, je ne pouvais pas décemment ne rien envoyer ! alors après moult réflexion et essai de compréhension, j'ai enfin compris comment on ouvrait un compte ici. (Merci Tashigi ! c'est pour quand « le mois le plus long ? ») et donc, j'envoie une fic. Snif, quelle émotion…Je rentre dans la cour des grand(e)s ! bref, trêve de bavardage, je commence…

Disclaimer : comme d'hab' : pas à moi, sauf Lola, qui est ma propriétééé…gné hé hé !

Zorro : c'est quoi ce rire ?

Angel : rien rien…

Rating : K (enfin j'espere…)

Allez, en route pour de nouvelles aventures ! (mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? éè°)

V707

Chapitre 1 : Lola.

La température ambiante devait être au moins de – 30 °C. La petite troupe avançait comme elle pouvait à travers le blizzard qui balayait la lande glacée. « Éclaire ma lanterne, Nami, _pourquoi_ a-t-il fallu traverser cette île plus qu'hivernale ?

-Tu dormais quand je l'ai expliqué, ou quoi ? J'ai dit que la seule ville de cette île était au milieu, et donc il faut traverser les landes situées tout autour.

-Je ne sais toujours pas _pourquoi_ il faut le faire.

Soupir

-Parce qu'il n'y a plus de vivres, face de plates-bandes, tu piges, ou c'est trop compliqué pour ta cervelle de lard périmé ?

-Elle a dit quoi, la tête décolorée ?

-Comment tu m'as appelé ! (veine)

PAF ! Coup de poing de la navigatrice sur les crânes des deux garçons.

-Ça suffit, vous deux ! je suis fatiguée, j'ai froid, je suis énervée, donc, n'en rajouter pas !

-Oui Nami-d'amour-que-j'aimerais-jusqu'à-la-fin-des-temps !

Re-soupir

-Bon, maintenant, on se tait, et on avance, compris ?

-Oui, mon canari des îles paradisiaques !

-Bien. Compris, Zorro ?

-Mwé.

-On dit « Oui ! »

-Fous-moi la paix, cuistot !

-CA SUFFIT !

-… » Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient entrés dans une grande forêt décharnée. Soudain, Zorro leva la tête brusquement et fixa un point un peu plus loin. Les autres suivirent son regard et plissèrent les paupières afin de mieux voir dans la purée de pois qui était tombée une peu plus tôt. « Vous entendez ? Murmura Nico Robin en mettant sa main en pavillon derrière son oreille.

-Oui. Une voix. » En effet leur parvenait tout doucement : « Aidez-moi…Aidez-moi… » Une silhouette, frêle et pâle, apparut de derrière un arbre. C'était une jeune fille. Elle avait pour seuls vêtements une brassière et un short moulants noirs. En apercevant l'équipage, elle devint encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Reculant de quelque pas, elle les fixa tour à tour. Sandy fut le premier à réagir : il se précipita vers la demoiselle et lui déposa son manteau sur les épaules. « Que faites-vous là, Mademoiselle ? Aussi peu vêtue, en plus ? » Il la regarda un peu mieux…Et se mit à avoir des tooonnes de coeur dans l'œil. Elle avait les cheveux bleu clair (Non, ce n'était pas Vivi !) et les yeux assortit. Ce fut ces yeux qui fixèrent le blond avec une intensité de forcené. Ses lèvres gercées par le froid s'entrouvrirent et elle demanda, d'une voix à peine audible : « Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? » Le cuisinier haussa un (ou plutôt son unique) sourcil et tourna la tête vers ses amis qui s'approchèrent. Elle les regarda avec frayeur, mais dès que Zorro s'approcha, elle écarquilla grand les yeux, ouvrit les bras et les refermèrent autour de la taille du sabreur qui manqua de tomber à la renverse sous le choc. « Tu es là ! je ne suis pas toute seule ! Des larmes montèrent sous les paupières fermées de la jeune fille.

-Euh…Attends, attends, j'y comprend rien, t'es qui ? s'exclama le jeune homme complètement désorienté.

-Mais…Elle se redressa, l'air paniqué. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

-Euh…Désolé, mais non, je remets vraiment pas. Elle recula et plissa les yeux.

-C'est vrai…Tu n'est pas _lui_.

-Hein ? Lui qui ?

-Mais toi, qui es-tu ? Intervint Luffy en se penchant en avant.

-Je…Je ne sais pas. Elle baissa le nez, et ajouta : je me suis réveillé dans cette forêt, sans me souvenir de rien. Je pense juste que je m'appelle Lola.

-Lola ? Pourquoi Lola ? » Lola leva sa main droite et montra ses phalanges: un tatouage marqué au fer rouge indiquait : V707.

-Euh, en quoi ça t'as donné l'idée que tu t'appelais Lola ? Parce que moi, je lis V707, pas Lola. La jeune fille retourna sa main, et marmonna : je l'ai lut à l'envers. Luffy se pencha et observa : effectivement, à l'envers, on dirait Lola…(Il se redressa) Et tu ne te souviens de rien ? Vraiment rien ? Elle secoua la tête. Nami prit donc les choses en mains :

-Bien, écoute, Lola, on va au village. Viens avec nous, on va voir si quelqu'un se souvient de toi. Et si ton identité reste un mystère, tu viendras avec nous sur le bateau.

-Le bateau ? Vous êtes…Des pirates ?

-Exactement ! Fit Luffy avec un grand sourire. Ce qui lui valut un coup de poing colérique sur le crâne, et un bon mal de tête le lendemain.

-Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas crier notre statut sur tous les toits ! un jour, on va se faire lyncher à cause de toi !

-Bah…Tu m'as fait mal, Nami !

-C'était fait pour ! bon, allez, viens, Lola, on va en profiter pour t'acheter des vêtements chauds. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour tenir jusque-là dans cette tenue. Zorro ?

-Mmh ?

-Occupe-toi d'elle.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? Les deux voix combinées du cuistot et du sabreur firent soupirer la rouquine.

-Pourquoi lui ? Geigna le blondinet. Il ne sait même pas parler à une jeune fille ! imagine, ma Nami sucrée, qu'il s'occupait de toi ! mieux vaut confier cette frêle et fragile demoiselle à un professionnel comme moi ! Nami jeta un coup d'œil au dandy, puis à Lola. Celle-ci avait un air apeuré sur le visage. Apparemment, être entre les mains d'un dragueur pareil ne la rassurait absolument pas. La rousse se tourna vers les deux garçons et explique posément, comme quand on explique à un petit enfant :

-D'abords, Sandy, parce que tu lui fait peur…

-Moi ? Il grinça des dents.

-Et ensuite, Zorro, tu sembles être lié à cette fille…

-Mais je…

-Que tu t'en souviennes ou pas, il faut que ce soit toi qui t'occupes d'elle. Acheva-t-elle en haussant la voix pour couvrir les protestations de la tête de choux. Celui-ci ferma la bouche et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa « protégée »

-Mouais…

-« Oui »

-Je te zut, Nami.

-Ne parle pas comme ça à Nami ché…Sandy ne finit pas sa phrase : Nami venait de pousser Lola dans les bras de Zorro qui devint tout pâle. Mais cela semblait ravir l'amnésique, car elle se blottit entre les bras musclés du sabreur et s'agrippa à son cou. Gentiment, en lançant un regard noir au pouffeurs de service (c'est-à-dire Chopper, Luffy et Pipo), il la décrocha et marmonna :

-Ok, ok, je m'occupe d'elle.

-Merci, Zorro. Allez, Luffy, arrête de rire, et on se met en route ! » Fit Nami d'un ton impérial, et ils se mirent donc en route vers la ville.

Note de fin de chapitre !

Vala ! alors, ça vous plait ? non ? bon, je m'en doutais…Ce n'est pas grave, je continuerais, envers et contre tous !

Shaa (l'amie, toute droite sortie de l'univers de star wars, avec sa cape noire et ses tresses partant de chaque côté de sa tête…) : euh, Angel, c'est pas pour te faire de la peine, mais personne t'écoute.

Angel :…Merci Shaa, tu me remonte le moral ! Allez, va faire mumuse avec ton sabre laser.

Bref. Donc…oui, je voulais dire…mon pseudo pour ce site, c'est « Angel's hell », ou un truc comme ça, parce « Angel » ne pouvait pas être choisis (grrr grrr). Bref. Donc je dis : « Angel » dans les notes, et mon nom d'auteur, c'est « Angel's hell ». tout le monde a compris ?

Shaa : Angel, je t'ai dis que personne ne t'écoutait.

Angel : (veine veine) Oui, et bien moi, je t'ai dit d'aller faire mumuse avec ton sabre plus loin !

Shaa : tu veux que je fasse mumuse sur ton cou ?

Angel :…Non, ça va.

Allez, bye, et à bientôt !

(Shaa : tu met ça à chaque fin de note de fin de chapitre ? (gouttte)

Angel : Oui, et alors ?

Shaa : Non, rien…(double goutte))


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh…J'ai des reviews ! si, si ! Shaa !

Shaa : quoi ?

Angel : on m'écoutait !

Shaa : qui ?

Angel : les lecteurs ! j'ai des reviews !

Shaa : combien ?

Angel : trois ! (très fière)

Shaa :…Ah.

Bon, on va y répondre, hein, y'a pas de raison !

Sorcière Cycy : Les fautes ?...Excuse-moi, mais…c'est toi qui dit ça ? quand on écrit « Zolo » à la place de « Zoro » ou « Zorro », on peut pardonner quelques fautes, non ? et il y a pas mal de fautes dans ta fic aussi…Bon, ensuite, si tu ne vois plus de reviews de ma part, c'est parce que en ce moment, je suis en Bretagne, donc je ne peux pas rester très longtemps ! voilà…Mais dès que je rentre à Paris, je te lit !

Melamta : tu détestes Zorro ? non, j'y crois pas…Tu dois être la seule. Ou le seul. Fais gaffe, moi, je suis fan.Et…Shaa !

Shaa : quoi encore ?

Angel : Melamta t'envoie dans les patates !

Shaa : Ah. Ça veut dire quoi ?

Angel :…Aucune idée.

Kyotsuki-le-Schizophrene (wha, le nom…) : Pourquoi tu parles de Tintin ? on est dans one piece ! bref…Euh…Elie ? (regarde ailleurs) Non, non, pas du tout, je ne vois pas…Bon, ok, je me suis inspirée. Mais c'est si grave que ça ? éè

Et puis…Comment ça Shaa à raison ? personne ne m'écoute, c'est ça que tu insinues ? (veine èé) Bon, ok, c'est vrai, personne ne m'écoute…Ouin !

Bon, en route pour le deuxième chapitre !

V707

Chapitre 2 : « Le village »

Le blizzard avait augmenté. Ils avançaient avec de plus en plus de difficultés. Sauf Lola. Elle progressait avec une étonnante agilité dans la neige, juste derrière Zorro. Celui-ci se tournait de temps en temps vers elle. Et à chaque fois, elle le regardait comme s'il était le messie. D'ailleurs, peut-être que pour elle, il en était un. Au bout d'une heure de marche compliquée, qui ressemblait plus à du crapahutage qu'à autre chose, ils arrivèrent enfin au village…Dont il ne restait pas grand-chose. Les maisons étaient carbonisées, les murs éventrés, les rues éclatées…La seule bâtisse encore debout était l'église de la place centrale. Ils s'approchèrent et Luffy demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

-Aucune idée…Murmura Nico.

-Le village à été complètement dévasté…Fit Sandy en promenant son regard alentour.

-Merci, ça, on avait vu ! Railla Zorro. Il se tourna vers Nami et lança : Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un dans cette église ? La rouquine haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait vérifier. Luffy, ouvre la porte. Le capitaine se dirigea vers le lourd battant…Mais ne l'atteignit jamais. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'une balle fuse à ses oreilles. Reculant, il chercha d'où venait la source. Et la trouva à cinq mètre de là. C'était un garçon. Un petit garçon. D'une dizaine d'années, sûrement. Il les regardait avec la haine des enfants vengeurs. Emmitouflé dans une doudoune mitée et tachée d'un liquide sombre qui ressemblait terriblement à du sang, ses cheveux noirs et graisseux s'éparpillaient sous un bonnet du même état que le manteau. Sa figure était aussi pâle que la neige qui l'entourait. Seuls ses yeux, marrons clairs, brillaient de cette lueur démente qui enflamme les iris du Saint le plus pur. Dans sa main droite, le pistolet qui venait de servir, encore fumant, et dans sa main gauche, un sabre court. Son regard incandescent se posa sur Lola. « Toi ! » Hurla-t-il en pointant son épée vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux. Que lui voulait ce gamin passablement sale aux yeux de braises ? Il ne fournit pas de réponse à la question muette de l'amnésique et chargea. Tout simplement. Il avait lâché le pistolet et s'était élancé vers la jeune fille, sabre en avant. Les membres de l'équipage n'eurent même pas eu le temps d'intervenir. Mais, de toute façon, ça n'aurait pas été nécessaire : Lola, au moment où elle allait se faire trancher, fit un gracieux flip-flap arrière. Elle-même semblait soufflée. Mais l'enfant, lui, ne prêta guère attention à la démonstration de gymnastique qui venait de lui être offert. Il chargea une nouvelle fois, en poussant un cri de guerrier. Et, une nouvelle fois, Lola évita, cette fois en exécutant un grand saut périlleux avant. À ce moment, le gamin sembla hésiter. Il se tourna vers la demoiselle, qui, la bouche grande ouverte, ne se remettait pas de sa surprise. Il abaissa son arme et s'écria, les larmes aux yeux : « Pourquoi te voulaient-ils ?

-Hein ?

-Ces hommes, pourquoi te cherchaient-ils ? À cause de toi, mon village à été saccagé ! je suis le seul survivant, avec les lépreux de la cathédrale ! Et encore ! Ils ne sont plus que dix ! Ils étaient une centaine, au départ ! Tes hommes les ont massacrés ! Tu entends ? Massacrés ! Pour TE chercher ! As-tu la valeur de la vie de 90 innocents ? Malades, en plus ?

Elle le regardait sans comprendre.

-Réponds-moi ! Cria l'enfant, pauvre chien perdu, sans collier.

-Je…

-Et les lépreux ne sont pas les seuls à avoir été torturés ! Tous les habitants ! Quand ils ont dit qu'ils ne te connaissaient pas, tes hommes ont commencés à tuer tout le monde !

-Mais je…Les larmes montèrent aux yeux bleus de la jeune fille. Le garçon ne se laissait pas émouvoir.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente ! J'ai bien vu que tu savais te battre ! Tes réflexes ne trompent pas ! D'ailleurs, ils l'ont dit ! Ils parlaient de « l'aquapower »…Mais POURQUOI te voulaient-ils ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer sa tirade, mais Lola craqua. Elle cria :

-JE NE SAIS PAS ! Le garçon se tut, surpris, et les larmes qui stagnaient sous ses iris débordèrent, lavant au passage les feux qui s'y était allumés. Ses yeux s'éteignirent, lentement, et lentement, il s'écroula dans la neige. Trop de pression, trop de morts dans la tête, trop de pensées bousculées, trop de peur, et trop douleurs avaient eu raison de lui. Nami se précipita vers lui.

-Il est juste évanoui. Mais il faut le porter au chaud. Il y eu un silence.

-Mais…Où ? Dans la cathédrale ? Il a dit qu'il y avait des lépreux dedans…Murmura Chopper.

-C'est quoi des lépreux ?

-Je m'attendais à ce que tu demandes ça, Luffy, soupira le petit médecin. Il se tourna vers son capitaine et expliqua : ce sont des personnes touchées par une maladie de peau très grave. Généralement, ou ça dépend des cas, c'est contagieux. C'est pour ça que j'hésite à rentrer cet enfant. Son organisme est beaucoup trop fragile, il succomberait à la contamination sur-le-champs.

-C'est triste.

-Oui, Luffy, mais il faut de tout pour faire un monde : ceux qui subissent, et ceux qui compatissent.

-Et nous, on est quoi ? Les compatisseurs ?

-De préférence, oui. » Fit Nico Robin en regardant le paysage dévasté. Soudain, la porte de l'église s'entrebailla. L'équipage se tourna en cette direction. Un lépreux venait de glisser sa tête entre les deux battants. Sa tête était recouverte de bandage. Il regarda les nouveaux venus, puis le petit garçon à terre. « Je suppose que vous voulez, des expliquations ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant un peu plus la porte. Les autres se regardèrent.

-Oui, mais on ne tient pas à rentrer dans la cathédrale. Lança Chopper, penché par-dessus le corps de l'enfant. Mon équipage est en bonne santé et je tiens à ce qu'il le reste.

-Certes…Et bien, restez où vous êtes. Le lépreux s'assit à terre et soupira : ce qui s'est passé ici est bien étrange… »

note de fin de chapitre !

Nierk nierk ! oui, oui, je m'arrête ici.

Bon, j'ai été un peu longue pour écrire ce 2ème chapitre. Mais bon, comparé à une certaine auteur qui écrit divinement bien et qui à mit le 2ème chapitre après des mois d'attente malgré les supplication des fan, j'ai été rapide…

Blue Nessae ! la suite, la suite ! je veux la suite de ta fic « le paris » (ou les mésaventures du prince et du petit pois…j'adore ce titre) !

Bref. Peut-être que vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai mis la suite de « ma jolie exorciste » ! mais ça, c'est trop facile, les sept premier chapitre sont déjà écrit… c'est juste que j'ai des problème d'internet…(c'est quoi le serveur PPPoE ?) alors, c'est long. Et compliqué. Et chiant. Et en plus, toutes mes images pèsent des tonnes. Faut que je règle ce problème…

Bien, je ne vais pas vous embêtez plus longtemps avec mes histoires…

Alors bonne lectures !


End file.
